Vida Después de la Vida
by Artemissa97
Summary: Pequeños momentos perdidos en el canon de los libros sobre el amor de Sirius y Remus. De como puede alguien seguir adelante si el amor de tu vida ya no está a tu lado y conversaciones en el más allá. SB&RL.


Dejo este pequeño one-shot sobre mi pareja favorita, tiene romance, tintes de drama, de comedia, y algo de sobrenatural y vida después de la muerte. Lo escribí para resarcir un poquito a Remus de todas esas veces en las que le he descrito de forma bastante femenina, he tratado de que este Remus sea unisex. Se critica un poco a Tonks (o la maldita niñata de pelo rosa, como prefiráis llamarla), pero se usan más bien palabras como ingenua, niña mimada o melodramática, vamos, que es una critica suave. No estaba en mis planes criticarla cuando lo escribí, sólo se fue dando de esa forma.

Quiero agradecer a las autoras de EVEN IN DEATH y Adiós, querida, cuyas historias inspiraron esta.

Gracias por leer, agradecería comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, si los personajes fueran míos Sirius seguiría vivo y estaría felizmente casado con Remus y un niño, conseguido por una fuerte investigación y búsqueda de un manuscrito antiguo que guarda los secretos para tener hijos entre hombres. He dicho._

**Sumary:** _Pequeños momentos perdidos en el canon de los libros sobre el amor de Sirius y Remus. De como puede alguien seguir adelante si el amor de tu vida ya no está a tu lado y conversaciones en el más allá. SB&RL.__  
_

**Advertencias: **_Este fic contiene Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones Chico/Chico, no lo leas, respeta como se te respeta a ti._

* * *

-Te lo digo en serio Moony, a esa chica le gustas.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?-preguntó irritado mientras luchaba con el tarro mermelada.

-Te mira, y te toca, y se sonroja como una maldita Hufflepuff cada vez que te mira o te toca-dijo quitándole el frasco y abriéndolo con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Ella es una Hufflepuff-le recordó de mal humor-. Y no tenías porque abrirlo, no soy una chica, ¿sabes?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero que muy, muy bien-agarró su mano mientras hablaba con esa voz insinuante.

Remus arqueó las cejas y comenzó a preparar las tostadas.

-En cualquier caso, prácticamente la has echado de casa a patadas.

-Mentira.

-Verdad-dijo volviendo a mirarle-. Le has dicho que estábamos muy ocupados y que volviese otro día, antes de ofrecerte a acompañarte hasta la puerta.

-Te miró el culo-dijo enfurruñado.

-¡No me miró nada, Sirius! Merlín, eres exasperante.

-¡Sí lo hizo! Además, sí estábamos ocupados, te estaba subiendo a la encimera cuando entró, sin llamar a la puerta.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Eres demasiado celoso Sirius-negó con la cabeza.

-Te encantaba eso de mí-le recordó-. Decías que me hacía parecer _"adorable"_, y que te daban ganas de _"comerme"_.

-Teníamos dieciséis años-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Todo lo que hacías te hacía _"adorable"_ a mis ojos, y siempre tenía ganas de _"comerte"._

-¿Y ya no es así?

-Ahora hemos madurado.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Sigo teniendo ganas de _"comerte"_-admitió-, pero decididamente ya no me pareces _"adorable"_.

-Bien, porque no lo soy. Somos Merodeadores, por los calzones de Merlín, somos _"magnéticos"_, como mucho _"encantadores"_, pero no _"adorables"_-hizo una mueca que arrancó a Remus una sonrisa.

-Como tú digas.

Sirius abrió la boca, pero la cerró y su expresión se ensombreció.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó preocupado.

-Por un momento… Me he sentido como si tuviésemos diecinueve años otra vez, como si siguiésemos en nuestra buhardilla de Londres-hizo una pausa-. Estaba apunto de invitarte a ir al cine muggle y a dar un paseo en moto. Se me olvidó que no podemos salir de aquí, bueno, que yo no puedo salir de aquí.

-Lo siento Padfoot-dijo cogiéndole la mano un momento-. Es por tu seguridad-él gruñó-. No podemos salir-recalcó el plural-, pero nos lo podemos pasar bien aquí.

-Pasarlo bien y Grimmauld Place son cosas incompatibles, Moony.

-Podemos quemar cosas de tu madre, o hacerlo delante de su retrato, o podemos leer un libro juntos, como hacíamos en Hogwarts…

-¿Cómo has dicho?-preguntó emocionado.

-Sí, ya sabes, tu apoyabas la cabeza en mi regazo y yo te leía mientras te acariciaba el pelo-dijo con añoranza.

-No, lo otro.

-¿Quemar cosas?-preguntó con esperanza.

Él sonrió sarcástico.

-Voy a por el lubricante, tu ve descorriendo las cortinas.

Remus suspiró, al menos le había animado.

Un momento.

Se suponía que estaba enfadado con él.

Sí, estaba seguro de ello.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-Moony, en la alacena hay sirope ce chocolate, cógelo también si quieres.

… ¿Y qué importaba?

* * *

Esperó con los ojos vidriosos, tenía que aparecer, en cualquier sitio, seguramente solo se había desaparecido y atacaría a Bellatrix por detrás, o le pondría la mano en el hombro y le diría algo como: _"¿Llorando por mí Moony?"._

Tenía que ser así.

No había otra opción.

Él NO PODÍA estar muerto.

No.

Era Sirius Black.

Había sido el primer Black en Gryffindor, el primero de ellos en convertirse en un animago, seguramente el primer chico de quince años que lo lograba, el primer hombre que escapaba de Azkaban, también sería el primer hombre que sobrevivía al velo. Tenía que serlo.

Pero su cuerpo no caía.

No caía.

Y entonces, tuvo que aceptarlo.

Porque el lobo aullaba en su interior, de luto por su compañero.

Porque sabía, que una luz acababa de apagarse en el mundo, la luz de sirio, la estrella más brillante del universo.

Su luz.

Agarró a Harry, le susurró que estaba muerto, que no podían hacer nada, y era así, no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Sirius no estaba, había muerto, su corazón, estuviese donde estuviese, había dejado de latir, y el suyo sólo latía a medias, sólo bombeaba dolor.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tonks con dulzura.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte-respondió con voz débil, sin apartar la mirada de la taza de té que le había dado Molly.

-Estás muy solo en tu nueva casa Remus, si te pensases mi proposición…-comenzó.

-No-dijo con sequedad-. Lo siento-añadió-, pero no podemos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-Porque te doblo la edad, porque soy pobre, porque soy un licántropo-_"porque soy gay, porque sigo amando a tu tío más que a nada en el mundo, porque nunca podré dejar de amarle, porque sigo pensando en él cada día, cada noche, cada hora, y siempre será así"._

-Eso a mí me da igual Remus, yo…

Él se levantó, no quería escucharlo, no quería volver a escucharlo. Nadie tenía ni idea del luto que estaba guardando, a todos los efectos, se había quedado viudo, y esa niña estaba tratando de liarse con él, cuando no habían pasado ni tres meses desde que Sirius le había advertido que a ella le gustaba. Tres meses atrás, ellos estaban sobre la alfombra de la entrada, besándose apasionadamente mientras Walburga gritaba y se retorcía de dolor en el cuadro, lamentándose porque su primogénito estaba con un licántropo sangre sucia sobre su alfombra Black, en su casa Black, y delante de su retrato con el escudo de los Black.

Pero eso, había sido hacía ya tres meses.

Salió afuera, hacía algo de frío.

Merlín, mataría por un cigarrillo y una botella de whisky de fuego.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad Remus-dijo Molly saliendo a su encuentro-. Estoy segura de que seríais muy felices.

Sintió ganas de pegarle, de pegarle una bofetada en sus mejillas sonrojadas y escupirle la verdad, que él nunca sería feliz, ya no. De decirle que el hombre con el que discutía continuamente era su pareja, que había muerto, que estaba solo en el mundo, y que ninguna niñata con el pelo rosa podría cambiar eso. Pero no lo hizo, esas eran la clase de cosas que habría hecho Sirius, no él.

-No lo seríamos Molly, soy muy viejo, muy pobre, muy peligroso-negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitas a alguien, a alguien que te quiera-_"Lo tenía"_-. A alguien como ella.

"_No es cierto, ¡no es cierto! Lo que necesito es a Sirius, ¡y no lo tendré nunca!"_

-Estoy acostumbrado a la soledad Molly.

-Desde que murió Sirius estás muy solo, sé que erais amigos, pero él querría que fueses feliz. Él mismo estaba deseando que te lo dijese y que comenzaseis a salir.

No pudo contener una carcajada. Era surrealista, ¿Sirius deseando que se fuese con otra persona? ¿Con una mujer? No, ¿con una niña? ¿Con su sobrina? Eso era una estupidez, de las mayores que había oído nunca.

-Conozco a Sirius, Molly-le recordó.

-Conocías-le corrigió.

La sonrisa desapareció.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

No miró atrás.

* * *

Nunca volvería a beber, ¡nunca! Merlín, ¿por qué a él? ¿No había sufrido ya bastante? A su lado, dormida en la cama, se encontraba Nymphadora Tonks con el pelo negro y ondulado y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Maldita fuese ella y su habilidad metamórfaga. ¡Maldita fuese!

Había estado tan borracho, tan soberanamente borracho, que se había acostado con ella creyendo que era Sirius. No, ni siquiera habían llegado a ello, se había dormido en los preliminares.

Merlín.

No sólo estaba con Tonks en la cama, si no que también era patético.

-¿Remus?-dijo despertándose- Cariño, me alegro tanto de lo que ha pasado-le abrazó-. Yo también te quiero.

Mierda.

¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

Le había susurrado un "Te quiero" antes de dormirse…

-Nymphadora, yo…

-Te amo, y te juro que te haré feliz, te lo juro.

Cedió.

Se desinfló y dejó que lo besase.

¿Qué importaba ya?

* * *

-Te advertí, ¡te advertí Nymphadora!-dijo fuera de sus casillas.

-Pero, mi amor…

-¡NO! ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? La licantropía es hereditaria, ¡hereditaria! Vas a condenar a tu hijo a ser como yo, ¡no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!

-¡Tampoco es para tanto! Sólo tendremos que tener cuidado en luna llena. Yo lo querré igual aunque sea un monstruo, Remus.

Quedaron en un tenso silencio hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, bajo la mirada sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio. _"Te mira, y te toca, y se sonroja como una maldita Hufflepuff cada vez que te mira o te toca."_

Apretó los labios.

-No sabes lo que es ser yo, ¡no lo sabes! ¡No sabes lo que es la luna llena! ¡No sabes lo que es que todos te miren como si fueses un monstruo! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no, pero nunca escuchas! ¡NUNCA ACEPTAS UN NO POR RESPUESTA!-gritó.

-¡Si lo hiciese, en este momento no estaríamos juntos! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Nymphadora, tu marido tiene razón, has sido muy irresponsable-intervino Andrómeda-. La licantropía no es un juego.

Tonks bufó rabiosa y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo. Seguramente esperando a que uno de ellos fuese allí y le diese la razón, como una niña malcriada.

Remus y Andrómeda se miraron.

Ella lo sabía. Ella y Bellatrix eran las únicas personas vivas que lo sabían. Y también sabía que iba a estallar, que iba a contar la verdad.

Y lo había impedido.

Prefería que su hija fuese feliz en una elaborada red de engaños y medias verdades a hacerla infeliz un tiempo.

¿Qué importaba él?

¿Qué importaba su dolor?

Salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo antes de desaparecerse a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Temblaba.

Temblaba como una hoja.

Ese niño que le tendían, ese niño era su hijo.

Y el hijo de Nymphadora.

"_Somos hombres Moony, pero tranquilo, cuando Lily y James se descuiden secuestraremos a Harry, ellos pueden tener otro."_

Cogió al niño, casi no se atrevía a mirar. Pero miró.

Miró y vio esos grandes ojos gris tormenta, plata quemada, los ojos de los Black. Los ojos de Sirius.

El niño era moreno, de ojos grises y con sus propios rasgos, aunque con una nariz más pequeña y respingona. Tenía la sangre de los Black y la sangre de los Lupin. Era un sueño. Era una pesadilla. No sabía lo que era, pero si se hubiese imaginado alguna vez tener un hijo con Sirius, esa habría sido la imagen que hubiese venido a su mente.

-Le llamaremos Ted-decidió Tonks.

Él alzó la mirada.

-Dijimos Sirius-ignoró la mirada punzante de Andrómeda sobre él.

-Me gusta más Ted.

-A mí me gusta más Sirius.

-Se llamará Ted Remus Lupin-sentenció.

-Se llamará Sirius James Lupin-rebatió él.

-Es mi hijo, tengo derecho a elegir su nombre-dijo arrugando la nariz.

"_Es su hijo, no el de Sirius." Ese pensamiento le dolió._

"_Adoptaremos un niño, unos cuantos donativos de mi cuenta y nos lo darán seguro. Y le llamaremos Sirius, para que cada vez que quieran hablar por teléfono con uno de los dos se monte un lío en casa. Sirius James Lupin, así no cargará con la cruz de ser un Black."_

-Como quieras-cedió de mala gana.

Miró a su hijo, Ted tenía el pelo rojo. Tonks gritó de alegría al ver que era un metamórfago. Su parecido con Tonks opacó sus ojos grises.

Los miró fijamente, y en ese mar de plata quemada pudo ver un brillo familiar.

Por muchos colores que tuviese su pelo, seguía siendo muy parecido a Sirius.

Entregó el niño a su madre y se corrió fuera para desaparecerse.

Sabía perfectamente, estuviese de acuerdo Nymphadora o no, quien sería el padrino de su hijo.

* * *

Vertió el té en la taza de porcelana blanca. Bebió un sorbo y levantó la mirada. Tonks le miraba acusadora, discutían todos los días desde que había nacido Ted, se sentía desplazada e ignorada, pero cada vez le importaba menos Tonks.

Una especie de gato plateado entró por la ventana. El patronus de McGonagall.

-Es la hora. Van a atacar Hogwarts. Harry está aquí.

El gato se desvaneció. Remus bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de té y dejó la taza en la mesita antes de levantarse.

-Quédate aquí y cuida del niño.

-¡No! Voy contigo, ¡no pienso quedarme aquí! ¡Yo también pertenezco a la orden!

-Nymphadora-dijo agarrándola del brazo-, si perdemos, si no conseguimos ganar esta batalla, tienes que huir con Ted. ¿Te imaginas lo que le harían al hijo de un licántropo miembro de la orden?

-No pienso quedarme en casa mientras arriesgas tu vida, Remus.

"_No pienso quedarme en casa mientras arriesgáis vuestras vidas, Moony."_

-Yo también soy parte de la orden.

"_Yo también soy parte de la orden, pertenezco a la orden desde antes de dejar Hogwarts."_

-Estuve en la Academia de Aurores, sé defenderme.

"_Escape de la maldita Azkaban, no soy un inútil indefenso."_

-Pienso luchar.

"_Pienso luchar."_

Sintió como se le encogía el corazón al notar lo parecida que podía llegar a ser a Sirius cuando se enfadaba. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

-Cuida de Ted-le ordenó.

Tonks estrelló su taza contra la mesita antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

Miró los astillados fragmentos sobre la oscura madera, el té danzaba entre ellos, y goteaba en la alfombra blanca.

Quedó petrificado.

En su taza, los posos de té habían formado una predicción. La primera que veía en su vida.

El símbolo de la muerte.

El Grim.

El símbolo de Sirius.

Por primera vez en su vida, esperó que la adivinación no fuese una tomadura de pelo como decía Lily.

Se dirigió a la chimenea con una sonrisa en los labios.

La chimenea estalló en llamas verdes y él desapareció, no así su sonrisa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, había soñado con una batalla en Hogwarts, con que Dolohov lo mataba. Había visto un rayo verde, verde como los ojos de Lily, había visto un destello azul, azul como los ojos de Dumbledore, y por último se había sumergido en una tormentoso mar de plata quemada, un color que no se merecía el simple _"gris"_, el color de los ojos de Sirius.

Y ahora, ahora se levantaría y cogería a Ted de su cuna y le daría el biberón antes de que Tonks se despertase y se pusieran a discutir.

Y abrió los ojos.

¿Qué hacía en su cama de Hogwarts?

Alguien corrió el dosel rojo.

Sirius, Sirius Black, su gran amor, el hombre que había atravesado el velo, le miraba sonriente a sus diecinueve años.

-¿Sirius?

-Buenos días Moony, estás muerto, bienvenido a Hogwarts de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-El cielo, el infierno, las reencarnaciones… Ni muggles ni magos acertamos nunca. No sé adónde van aquellos que nunca han venido aquí, pero los que sí hemos venido volvemos aquí.

-¿Estamos en Hogwarts?-preguntó asombrado.

-En el Hogwarts del Averno-asintió-. Ya sabes, dimensiones paralelas, universos alternativos, limbos cósmicos… A ti se te da mejor que a mí.

-Hogwarts-susurró-. Creo que en el fondo ya lo sabía.

-Eso mismo dije yo-rió.

-Así que, ¿está es la vida después de la muerte?

-Aquí se prefiere el término _"vida después de la vida"_.

-Pero estamos muertos.

-Más o menos. Somos energía, nuestro cuerpos mortales están muertos, pero nuestra alma está viva.

-Pero, tenemos cuerpos-aventuró confuso.

-Cuerpos tangiblemente energéticos-confirmó.

-No te entiendo Sirius.

Él sonrió y se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

-Nuestros cuerpos no existen en la realidad, son una acumulación de energía en torno a nuestras almas para hacer posible que interactuemos entre nosotros. La diferencia es que está sujeta a nuestros deseos, puedes deformar esa energía, vamos, elegir la apariencia a nuestro antojo, y elegir si queremos conectarnos a esa energía.

-O sea, que puedes elegir si quieres ser rubio o moreno, o si quieres que algo te de placer o dolor.

-No exactamente, puedes elegir tu aspecto, pero es mucho más complicado que elegir un aspecto que tu cuerpo mortal ya hubiese tenido. Respecto al dolor y al placer-dijo con voz insinuante-, no es exactamente así, no puedes crear un estímulo de la nada, sólo puedes elegir si quieres reaccionar a ellos. Puedes elegir si quieres o no sentir esto-dijo acariciándole la mano-, o no sentirlo; exactamente igual que con el dolor. Lamentablemente, no se puede dividir el placer del dolor si son aplicados a la vez, así que tendremos que continuar con los preliminares-le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de besarle cuidadosamente.

Remus gimió con voz grave y respondió a la caricia de sus labios. Eran tan tiernos y cálidos, sentía como se deslizaban los unos sobre los otros, lentos, tratando de despertar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Presionó la lengua contra sus labios y él se apresuró a abrirlos. Su boca se derritió, se deshizo, sintió el calor de sus grandes manos acariciando su espalda bajo la camisa.

El beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, sintió la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo cuando se colocó sobre él a horcajadas para poder abarcar más piel, y más, y más…

-Padfoot, Moony, ¿no podías esperar un poquito?-preguntó James apoyado sobre la columna que sujetaba el dosel.

-¡Prongs!-dijo Remus bajando de la cama para abrazarlo.

-Moony, yo también me alegro de verte-respondió brevemente al abrazo-, ¿pero podríamos abrazarnos cuando se te haya bajado la erección?

Él se separó inmediatamente y le pegó en el brazo.

-Se me había olvidado que eres imbécil-dijo alzando una ceja con una sonrisa.

-Pues que no se te olvide-dijo riendo-. Siento interrumpir, pero Lily quiere verte, ahora mismo.

-¿Está abajo?-preguntó emocionado.

-Ve-le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

No esperó a que se lo repitiesen.

Lily Evans, una hermosísima Lily Evans de veinte años, los mismos que James, esperaba abajo dando vueltas por la sala común.

-¡Remus!-exclamó abrazándolo.

-¡Lily!-respondió sin dudar al abrazo.

-Mi Harry, nos espera Remus, nos espera-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-Es una historia larga-respondió James-, pero durante unos minutos podrá vernos. Y necesita apoyo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Conoces _la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos_, Remus?-preguntó Sirius.

* * *

-Entonces, no es como una residencia para muertos-dijo Remus indeciso.

-No, dentro de este castillo hay miles de dimensiones paralelas, si no, seríamos muchos.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-, simplemente estás en una dimensión, y te quedas en ella para siempre. A menos, claro está, que recurras a Merlín.

-¿A Merlín?

-Es una especie de mandamás por aquí-asintió Sirius-. Está en todas las dimensiones y en ninguna a la vez, lo controla todo. Antes lo hacían los fundadores, pero creaban cada vez más rencillas, así que hubo una votación, y Merlín era perfecto para el cargo. Así, pasó a ocupar el trono del Hogwarts del Averno, dejando el control del paso a otro gran mago.

-¿El paso?

-Sí, es sólo un segundo, pero antes de llegar aquí, pasas por King's Cross para que te asignen una dimensión. Era el trabajo de Merlín, antes de que le sucediesen.

-¿No le sucedería…?

-Dumbledore-asintió.

-Pero, él murió el año pasado.

-Cuando se busca un heredero para uno de los GRANDES cargos, se busca también a través del tiempo-explicó James.

-Entonces, Dumbledore me mandó con vosotros.

-Junto a Tonks-añadió Lily algo incómoda.

-¿Nymphadora está aquí?-preguntó asustado.

-No, ella… Bueno, es complicado.

-Llegaste muy mal, Moony-comenzó Sirius-, estabas herido, al día siguiente era luna llena… Cuando llegaste, caíste desmayado, Tonks se preocupó mucho, es bastante melodramática, si queréis mi opinión.

-Tú estabas más preocupado-le recordó James.

-¿Quién está contando la historia?-preguntó molesto- El caso es-en su rostro nació su sonrisa perversa, la que ponía antes de algo que consideraba una gran broma, suya, de la vida o del destino-, que me llamaste en sueños y me dijiste que me querías. No se lo tomó bien.

-¿Qué hizo?-preguntó.

-Le pidió a Merlín un cambio de dimensión-explicó Sirius-. No volveremos a verla.

-Y ahora, creo que es el momento de que te presentemos a un par de personas.

-¿A quién?

Los tres se sonrieron entre ellos.

-Queridísimo Moony, no te celes Padfoot-comenzó James-, te presento a Régulus Black, hermano de Sirius, héroe de guerra y gran jugador de ajedrez.

Un hombre un poco más bajo que Sirius, de ojos negros y rasgos aristocráticos entró, bastante serio, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Sirius se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo saludándole con un: _"Enano"._

-Enano, te presento a mi novio Remus, Moony, te presento a mi hermano Régulus.

-Encantado-dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

No dudó en devolverle el apretón.

-Te presentamos también a Fred Weasley, gran bromista, héroe de guerra, inventó el famosísimo _"Turrón Sangra-Narices"._ Creo que ya lo conoces, digno sucesor de Sirius.

-Se me saltan las lágrimas-confirmó este.

-Fred, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy muerto, desde media hora antes que tú, si no me equivoco, y como llevas dos horas inconsciente, más lo que tardasteis en ir y volver y en que te explicaran todo, veinticuatro horas.

-¿Cómo?

-El tiempo aquí es distinto-explicó Régulus.

-Bueno, y por último, pero nunca, nunca diríamos menos importante, te presentamos a Ariana Dumbledore, la hermana pequeña de nuestro queridísimo Guardián del Paso. Prácticamente la hemos adoptado-añadió mientras una niña de centelleantes ojos azules entraba en la sala común-. No vino a nunca Hogwarts, pero amaba tanto este lugar por el deseo de venir y estar con sus hermanos, que consiguió entrar igualmente.

-Dumbledore nos pidió que la cuidásemos-dijo Lily besando su cabeza.

-Es adorable-admitió Sirius-. ¿Ves Moony? Te dije que adoptaríamos, aunque no imaginé que una niña. Ya somos familia numerosa entre Harry, Ted y Ariana, pero aquí no hay declaración de la renta, así que no desgrava.

Remus rió.

-Este es un lugar maravilloso.

-Remus, nuestra vida ha sido horrible-comenzó Sirius-, hemos sido felices, pero, sinceramente, no compensa lo que hemos pasado. Lo justo es que seamos felices en la _"vida después de la vida"_, ¿no crees?

Lo pensó un momento.

-Lo creo-decidió-. Nos lo deben.

Y sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

-Entonces, digámosle al sufrimiento: _"Travesura Realizada"_, y cerremos ese libro.

-Cerrémoslo-concordó.

-Travesura Realizada-dijo James con una sonrisa-. Oh, vamos, todos a la vez.

Todos le sonrieron condescendientes con un: _"es un niño"_ colgando de sus labios, antes de decir al unísono (o lo intentaron al menos):

-Travesura Realizada.


End file.
